La Muerte más Bella
by BloomyLee
Summary: El suicidio del joven Eren Jaeger es un enigma, y nadie se explica cómo su cuerpo se mantuvo intacto tras una caída de un edificio de veinte pisos. Para Levi Ackerman esto puede ser impactante, pero no lo más importante. La vida ofrece segundas oportunidades de forma misteriosa. Levi/Eren.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Pareja: Levi x Eren.

* * *

 **La Muerte más Bella**

Miró la hora de su reloj, marcando exactamente las tres en punto. Ya habían pasado aproximadamente veinte minutos del accidente. Como era de costumbre, descendió del auto, sin habla y taciturno, percatándose de la gran muchedumbre que rodeaba el perímetro policial. No perdió el tiempo, el detective Levi Ackerman, prendió un cigarro como su mala manía se lo dictaba y se dirigió a la escena del crimen.

Los autos y furgonetas policiales permanecían inmóviles, junto a su juego de luces que con suerte se hacían notar en plena luz del día. El día era condenadamente caluroso, ni una sola nube piadosa podría tapar algún rayo solar de ese comienzo de primavera. Miró hacia arriba, divisó el balcón del último piso del edificio de veinte pisos y regresó la vista, notando el cuerpo de un muchacho sobre un Hyundai gris, descansando apaciblemente sobre su ya deformado techo.

¿Podría ser cierto? El cuerpo estaba intacto.

"Sorprendente" se dijo a sí mismo. Apenas parecía un cadáver, costaba pensar que ese joven siquiera estaba muerto. Una imagen extrañamente serena y digna de ver, de alguna forma.

No mucho tiempo pasó cuando el Cabo Primero, Erwin Smith, se le acercó.

—Eren Jaeger, un joven de tan solo diecinueve años —declaró—. De acuerdo a la información, los vecinos no oyeron nada. Vivía solo —El silencio prevaleció, captando el foco de atención hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de Levi—. ¿También te sorprende? Por el momento tenemos pocos detalles sobre su muerte, no sabemos si fue un suicidio o un homicidio, pero mis apuestas van por la primera opción.

—Era un bello día para querer quitarse la vida —confirmó—. No es de sorprenderse cuando la tasa de suicidios es mayor en esta época. Naturalmente los seres humanos, gracias al sol, tienen mayor energía para morir. Una cosa irónica.

—Este día ha sido una ironía, si miras el estado de este chico tras esa caída de gran altura.

—Más bien, diría que es una locura.

—Lamentable y difícil de creer —dijo, observando detenidamente al muchacho en su eterno descanso—. De todas maneras, el cuerpo policial ya comenzó con la investigación. Te sugiero que eches un vistazo.

—No necesitas decírmelo. —Levi dejó salir una bocanada de humo y apagó el cigarro enseguida.

Él no era muy fanático de las alturas y mucho menos de los ascensores. Prefirió subir a su ritmo, de escalón a escalón, respirando el mismo aire que alguna vez ese chico sintió, pensando en el tipo de vida que tenía. Recordó un collar que traía entre sus probablemente frías manos, sujetado con una fuerza que ni siquiera el vértigo le haría soltarlo. ¿Qué le habría llevado a tal convicción de querer quitarse la vida hasta tal punto de no dejar ir un objeto de entre sus manos? Las causas podían ser variadas y le inquietaba querer descubrirlo.

El edificio en sí no se veía deteriorado ni mal cuidado. El lugar donde se ubicaba tampoco pertenecía a algún barrio peligroso, nada lucía necesariamente sospechoso. Ni siquiera cuando ingresó al departamento de Eren. Todo estaba en orden. Parecía no vivir una mala situación económica y el lugar estaba limpio, lo suficientemente ordenado y cuidado.

Por entre sus pertenencias, revisó documentos y cuadernos de universidad. Estudiante de Medicina Veterinaria de segundo año. Tenía una letra clara y legible. Los libros estaban organizados por orden alfabético, rayados con marcadores, separados por marca páginas y hasta con párrafos resumidos a un costado. El calendario estaba marcado con la fecha de los siguientes exámenes. Eren quizá había sido un chico bastante ocupado, dedicado y esforzado.

Si se trataba de un suicidio, ¿qué impulso le habría provocado querer tirarse al vacío? ¿Soledad? ¿Problemas familiares? ¿Frustración? ¿Estrés?

Levantó la vista y divisó el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón. Las cortinas danzaban en el aire, mostrando el solitario vacío por donde el joven se lanzó. Lo veía caminando hacia el balcón, con la mirada perdida. El collar colgaba en su mano derecha y era apretado con fuerza. Su cansado cuerpo ni se inmutó ante la presencia del viento acariciando su piel y cabello. Sus pensamientos, quizá, estaban muy trastornados y revueltos como para pensar con claridad. Su sola existencia se pudría en esa soledad devastadora. Sus manos se sujetaron en el frío barandal y levantó su pierna derecha, pero antes de moverse más, Levi habló:

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es algo que realmente quieres?

Eren permaneció quieto, apretando sus labios. No tenía nada en la cabeza que a estas alturas le permitiera decir algo cuerdo, solo un pequeño sollozo se le escapó de la boca, más no tardó en decir:

—No hay otro modo, en esta vida soy infeliz y no hay forma en que pueda seguir.

—¿Por qué?

—Nada me hace feliz, me siento solo y vacío —dijo, oprimiendo el collar contra su pecho—. Esa persona ya no está aquí conmigo. Lo único que me hacía feliz… ya no existe.

—Cobarde.

Eren se volteó, consternado.

—¿Qué dijis…?

—Perder a alguien es una lástima. Pero no es tu vida la que se ha terminado. No puedes permitirte morir sin antes haberlo intentado todo —sentenció—. El día de mañana nunca sabes lo que podrías encontrar, podría ser algo o alguien que nuevamente te haga feliz. Podría ser cualquiera… podría hasta ser yo.

Eren abrió los ojos, abatido y al borde de la muerte. Permanecía sentado en el barandal con sus piernas colgando hacia la nada. La respiración se le cortó y su cuerpo dio un salto instintivo hacia atrás, cayendo de vuelta al balcón. La cabeza la sintió ligera, con su cuerpo tenso y temblando. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! Había cometido un grave error. Se quedó estático unos largos minutos, sintiendo cómo los nervios inundaban su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba, su boca la sentía seca y parecía estar en un letargo escalofriante. No lo podía creer, había estado a punto de tirarse. Sintió un miedo que no lo dejaba moverse. Se quedó en la misma posición, no supo por cuánto. Quizá lo suficiente como para que cayera la noche. Eren se levantó y las lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos, sin contener el llanto. Era demasiada conmoción que ni siquiera el respirar se le daba bien. Vio el collar en su mano derecha, y lo atrajo hasta su pecho.

—Mamá…

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, el collar en su poder lo calmó. Ingresó al apartamento y se dispuso a tomar un poco de agua. Necesitaba refrescar su garganta. Aun cuando la noche ya empezaba a ser más refrescante, todavía se sentía el rastro del sofocante calor del día. Estaba un poco inquieto, el silencioso apartamento lo comenzaba a desesperar poco a poco. Tenía que salir.

Sin dudarlo, tomó sus llaves y cerró la puerta.

Ya caminando por la acera desde la avenida, alzó la vista hacia el cielo y se impresionó al mirar el último balcón del edificio. Pensó, tragando en seco, en lo horrible que hubiese sido ver su cuerpo reventado y esparcido por toda la calle. Tras eso, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar al darse cuenta de la dimensión que hubiese significado su caída.

Sin querer pensar más, sacudió su cabeza y se sentó en una banca de la plaza, oyendo detenidamente los sonidos de la ciudad. Los grillos cantaban por entre los arbustos, los autos pasaban frente a la calle principal y las personas caminaban en distintas direcciones. Se sintió aliviado, de alguna forma, el ambiente de afuera le hacía sentirse tranquilo.

Pero esa tranquilidad poco duró cuando un hombre se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Eren casi dio un salto y distinguió a ese hombre, mirándolo fijamente. Se asustó ante tal pregunta.

—¿Tú…? ¿Cómo lo…?

—Somos vecinos —aclaró, encendiendo un cigarro—. Te escuché llorar desde el balcón por casualidad, mientras fumaba. No estaba seguro si ir a verte, pero cuando lo decidí… ya te habías ido.

El joven suspiró, ahora entendía por qué su rostro se le hacía familiar.

—Estoy bien.

—Es bueno saberlo —Dejó salir el humo de su boca y ofreció su mano derecha a Eren—. Por cierto, soy Levi.

El otro recibió el apretón de manos y sonrió.

—Encantado de conocerte, Levi.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta acá. Llevaba años sin escribir para este fandom. Esta historia la había pensado hace mucho tiempo atrás y estoy contenta de por fin haberla desarrollado, solo espero que se haya entendido. Me inspiré en una imagen con el mismo nombre del título. Búsquenla, es una historia sorprendente.

Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Comentarios son bien recibidos!


End file.
